Quemaste mi pasado
by Icimaru
Summary: Asagi, se encuentra con su amigo de la infancia, y le invita a pasar una semana con él y con su tripulación. Ahí, conoce a Marco, y empieza a tener sentimientos hacia él que no sintió desde que Izaya murió. / MarcoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**1. Capítulo.**

Era un día tranquilo, en la feria del pueblo. Como siempre, yo iba acompañado de Engel, el águila que simpre estuvo conmigo desde que nací, prácticamente. Estaba comprando un poco de Sake y algo de comida para el resto de mi travesía.

Mientras paseaba, vi una tienda en la que vendían ropa. Entré por mera curiosidad, con Engel.

-Señorita, su ave no puede entrar en la tienda, espero que lo comprenda.

-No pasa nada. -Volví a salir de la tienda.- Engel, ve a estirar un poco las alas, ¿quieres?

El ave me miró con sus rojos ojos, y noté un poco de duda en su mirada. Le di un beso en la cabeza y fue volando. Volví a entrar y me use a curiosear las pulseras. Desde siempre me gustaron las pulseras. Una pulsera me llamó especialmente la atención. Era un trozo de cuero con pinchos a su alrededor. Siempre me llamaron la atención las cosas así, siniestras y góticas. A mi madre nunca le gustó pero mi padre me dejaba hacer lo que quisiera pues, con 7 años me llevó con él, a navegar.

-Me gusta esa. -La señalé.- ¿Cuánto es?

-Tiene un gusto muy extraño señorita... Serán 1,000 Berris.

-Pero eso es muy caro para algo así. Te doy 500.

-1,000.

-750 y nada más.

-Está bien. Veo que es buena en el regateo. ¿Se la envuelvo?

-No, me la pondré ahora. -Le di el dinero y cogí mi nueva pulsera y me la puse.

Seguí paseando por las calles y vi un bar. Decidí entrar a comer algo pues mis tripas rugían con fuerza. Cuando abrí las puertas, solo fui capaz de ver rostros de hombres pero no le di importancia. Todos aquellos hombres no dejaban de mirarme por lo que me sentía incomoda y seguí caminando, recto. Me senté en uno de las sillas de la barra y el camarero me atendió.

-¿Qué le pongo, señorita?

-Una cerveza por favor.

Estuve jugando con uno de mis rojos mechones de pelo cuando me puso un buen vaso hasta arriba de cerveza. Le sonreí en modo de agradecimiento.

-Tiene unos preciosos ojos zafiros señorita. Cualquiera la envidiaría. -Eso hizo que me ruborizara pues no estaba acostumbrada a que me alagaran, es más, todo lo contrario.

-Gracias, supongo...

Terminé la cerveza. Pagué y salí del bar. Miré la hora, las siete de la noche. Pronto anochecería y debía encontrar una posada pronto. Caminé por las calles y de pronto Engel se posó en mi hombro.

-¿Ya has inspeccionado la zona? -Él se comunicaba conmigo a partir de la mirada pues, tanto tiempo juntos, entendía todo sobre él.- ¿Has visto alguna posada en la que pueda hospedarme? -El soltó mi hombro y echó a volar. Supuse que me guiaría y yo le seguí.

Me llevó a una posada pequeña, pero acogedora para mi gusto. Entré, con Engel en el hombro y como siempre, me prohibieron la estancia de animales dentro, por lo que el siguió volando.

-Disculpe, quiero quedarme aquí por una noche. Cenaré fuera.

-De acuerdo. Serán 2,500 berris.

-Qué barato.

-Aquí todo es barato señorita. Tome su llave, es la 107.

-Gracias, muy amable. -Cogí la llave y me adentré en los largos pasillos de la posada. Por fuera sería pequeña, pero por dentro...- ¿305? ¿Pero dónde me he metido? -Retrocedí en mis pasos y volví a recepción- Disculpe, ¿podría indicarme por dónde se encuentra la 107?

-Claro, suba las escaleras. En el segundo piso, a la izquierda. Una de esas puertas es la 107.

-Muy amable.

Seguí sus indicaciones y llegué. Era una habitación acogedora. Una cama en medio, un baño que agradecía, un balcón que con vistas al mar, una cómoda en frente de la cama con un televisor, y unas sillas. Tiré sobre la cama la mochila, llena de ropa y las dos botellas de Sake que compré. Me miré al espejo. Mi pelo ya me llegaba por el culo, pero me gustaba así. Tal vez las puntas un poco abiertas por lo que cogí unas tijeras que encontré en el baño y me puse a cortar mi pelo hasta la cintura. Tenía el flequillo hasta el cuello y lo corté por la barbilla. Me gustaba así. Heredé el rojo de mi pelo de mi padre y los zafiros ojos de mi madre. Me quité la ropa y decidí darme una ducha. Abrí el balcón para que Engel pudiera entrar. Salí de la ducha y busqué ropa en mi mochila.

Saqué unas bragas negras y un sujetador negro, sin tirantes. Seguido, me puse una camiseta de tirantes negra, con un dragón rojo estampado y unos pitillos negros, que estaban rotos a posta. También me puse mis típicas botas negras con rallas rojas. Saqué mi cadena de plata con un anillo y me la até al cuello. Seguido, me puse mi nueva pulsera de cuero y me puse mi espada en el costado derecho. Era un regalo de mi padre antes que me hubiera separado de él. Sabía que seguía vivo, pero quería vivir mi propia aventura. Me peiné (O despeiné según el vista de unas personas) con la mano y guardé mi cartera en mi pantalón. Guardé la mochila en el armario y con la llave en el bolsillo salí de ahí.

Como siempre, Engel estaba en mi hombro y la gente me miraba raro pero yo les ignoraba. Al llevar mis brazos al aire, se podían ver mis tatuajes y heridas. En el brazo derecho, tenía un dragón desde la mano hasta el cuello y en el brazo izquierdo, podía verse una cicatriz que iba desde mi ojo hasta el codo casi casi. Yo en mi interior me reía de la gente que me miraba con horror. Encontré un pequeño restaurante y me senté.

-¿Qué desea señorita?

-Pues... A ver a ver... pues... Esta carne tiene buena pinta... -Señalé una foto.- Tráigame eso junto a Sake por favor.

Yo me entretuve, como siempre, con un mechón de pelo hasta que alguien se sentó en frente mio. Alcé la mirada para verle mejor. Tenía un gorro naranja, con dos caras, una triste y otra feliz. Tenía el pelo negro, y despeinado y largo para un chico y también unas pecas. Tenía una sonrisa burlona y me sus negros ojos estaban clavados en mí. Tenía un collar de perlas rojas y una camisa negra, abierta. En su brazo derecho, tenía un tatuaje en el que ponía: ASCE, con la S tachada. Tenía cuerpo bastante musculoso y le reconocí.

-¿Qué hace aquí el comandante de la segunda división de Barbablanca, Portgas D. Ace?

-Pasaba por aquí, y el olor de la carne me trajo aquí. Me alegra volver a verte, Asagi. -El camarero llegó y me trajo mi comida. Vi que empezaba a babear.

-Disculpe, traigale tres platos de lo mismo que yo he pedido.

-¿T-tres platos?

-Es una fosa sin fondo... -Le susurré y el camarero rió. Seguido se fue y yo empecé a comer.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, han atacado uno de los territorios que estaban bajo los dominios de padre y alguien tenía que pararles los pies. Aunque ya lo he hecho. Estoy aquí de paso. ¿Y tú?

-Pues, mañana iba a zarpar. Estoy aquí para que el Log Pose se cargue para la siguiente isla.

-Oye, en la siguiente isla está nuestro barco. Quédate con nosotros un poco. ¿Qué te parece? Antes que estar sola.

-Me gusta viajar sola. Mucha gente a mi alrededor... Me agobia...

-Nunca cambiarás... Pero hazlo por mí, por faaaaaa, por faaaaa, por faaaaaaa...

-Bueno... Pero lo hago por ti, ¿eh? Pero solo me quedo dos días como mucho.

-Bieeeeeen. -Llegó el camarero y le puso los tres platos y volvió a irse. Ace empezó a engullir como solo él sabe hacer, sin ningún tipo de modales, pero era gracioso verle.- ¡Efto efhtha de muedthe!

-Ya lo se. Tengo buen ojo para la comida.

Terminamos de comer y yo fui a la posada. Al pareces Ace también se hospedó ahí. El se fue por su parte y yo por la mía. Entré en mi habitación y no me di cuenta que antes dejé el balcón abierto pero por suerte, nadie entró. Me quité la ropa y me quedé en ropa interior. Cerré el balcón y me tiré sobre la cama. Cerré los ojos y al de poco me dormí.

* * *

Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron.

-¿Quién eeeees... ? -Aún estaba dormida, obviamente.

-Yoo. -La voz de Ace. Me levanté de la cama. Tropecé y me caí.- ¿Estás bien? Oigo ruidos.

-Sí, tu traquilo... Au... -Me levanté otra vez y esta vez abrí la puerta.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Es que quieres provocarme?

-¿Eh? -Me señaló y me di cuenta que estaba en ropa interior.- ¡Ah! -Le cerré la puerta en las narices, nunca mejor dicho.

-¡AAAAH MI NARIZ! ¡MALDITA!

-¡PERDÓN! ¡Pero espera un poco!

Me puse una camiseta negra entera de tirantes y unos pantalones pitillos negros normales junto a mis botas negras con marcas rojas. Recogí un poco la habitación, y ahora sí, abrí la puerta definitivamente. Le encontré sentado en el suelo, dándome la espalda, con las manos en la nariz.

-¿Estás bien? -Me puse enfrente suyo de cuclillas y le aparté la nariz. Tenía un hilo de sangre cayéndole.- Ven, que te limpio la sangre.

-Eres una bestia, ¿sabías?

-Habló... -Le agarré de la mano y le llevé al baño de la habitación. Le senté sobre la taza del váter y con papel mojado, le empecé a limpiar la sangre.- Perdón...

-¿Si estabas en ropa interior por qué me abres? -Me sonrojé.

-Estaba dormida, no me he dado cuenta... Imbécil... Esto ya está. Espero que no sangres más. -Entonces mis tripas sonaron.- Tengo hambre... ¿Has desayunado?

-No, pero vamos a desayunar juntos.

-Me parece bien.

Dejé las cosas en su sitio y salimos de la habitación. Dejé en recepción la llave y pagué, al igual que Ace. Salimos y buscamos y fuimos a un bar. Ahí, desayunamos como es debido. Una vez listos, fuimos al puerto.

-Ace, ataré mi barco al tuyo, ¿o cómo lo hacemos?

-Yo no tengo barco.

-¿¡ENTONCES CÓMO PUÑETAS HAS VENIDO!?

-¿Eh? Ah... Pues... Salí en una barca pequeña y... Me pilló una tormenta pero... Justo cuando desperté estaba en la playa de la isla a la que tenía que ir. Y como esa isla estaba conectada a este pueblo, pues he venido andando.

-Mira que eres... Ais... Sube al barco.

Los dos subimos al barco. No era muy grande, pero era cómodo, a mi gusto. Fue el que mi padre me dio para que fuera a vivir mis aventuras, como yo quería. Dejé mis cosas dentro y las de Ace y nos pusimos a navegar.

Después de hablar bastante, llegamos a el barco.

-¡Ooooooooi Marco! ¡Soy Ace! -De pronto se asomó un chico. Tenía el pelo extraño, en forma de piña y rubio. Tenía expresión seria, y los ojos parecían que se le iban a cerrar de un momento a otro. Al ver a Ace, sonrió. Tenía puesta una camisa morada, puesta como Ace, con el torso al descubierto. Pude ver un tatuaje en forma de Y rara, azul. De pronto saltó desde la cubierta de su barco al mio. Se dieron un choque de manos y me miró.

-¿Quién es Ace?

-Tranquilo Marco, es una amiga mia, ¿verdad, Asagi? -Yo sonreí.- Le he pedido que se quede con nosotros por unos días.

-Te repito, dos días como mucho. ¿Qué dirá vuestro Capitán? Seguro que molesto. Ya me voy.

-Eh eh eh, no te vayas. -Dijo Marco.- Se lo diré ahora. -Y dicho eso, sus brazos se tornaron llamas, en forma de alas y voló hasta la cubierta. Yo miré a Ace e hinché los morros.

-¿Qué haces mirándome así?

-Eres un imbécil. ¿Para qué dices nada? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer...

-¿Como qué? -Abrí la boca para responder pero no salió nada por lo que la cerré y crucé los brazos. Él rió.- Lo suponía.

-Imbécil... -De pronto Marco apareció.

-Dice que le gustaría conocerte.

-¿En serio? ¿El gran Barbablanca? ¿No será una broma?

-Que no que no... ¡Tatch! -Un chico con tupé se asomó. Tenía el pelo raro, un copete castaño. Tenía perilla negra. Tenía una cicatriz al rededor de su ojo izquierdo y tenía un pañuelo amarillo al rededor de su cuello.- ¡Ayúdales a subir!

Una vez en cubierta, mucha gente me miraba. Yo me sentía incomoda y Ace me agarró de la muñeca.

-Ace, ¿q-qué haces?

-Padre quiere hablar contigo, ¿no has oído a Marco?

-¿Eh? Ah... Sí...

Me llevó donde al parecer, se celebraba una fiesta pues mucha gente comía y bebía pero me llamó la atención un hombre bastante alto, y viejo... Pero tenía un increíble cuerpo para su edad, además de tener un bigote en forma de media luna.

-Gurarararara ¿esta es la muchacha que ha traído Ace?

-Tengo nombre...

-Viejo, ella es Asagi, es una amiga mía y va a quedarse por una semana. -Le di un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¡NO DECIDAS POR MÍ IMBÉCIL!

-Gurararararara tienes carácter niña. -De pronto un encolerizado Ace se levantó del suelo.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ HACES!?

-¡QUE NO DECIDAS POR MÍ!

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE QUEDAS UNA SEMANA Y UNA SEMANA TE QUEDAS!

-Oi oi Ace, deja a la joven muchachita en paz. -Thatch se metió en medio y me agarró de las muñecas y me miró a los ojos, con cierto brillo.- ¿Me harías el favor de quedarte por una semana, mi bella damisela? -Yo me sonrojé. No estaba acostumbrada a que me adularan.

-Pero tengo cosas que hacer...

-Enana, no tienes nada que hacer así que te quedas. -Dijo Ace. Yo le fulminé con la mirada.

-Gurarararararara quédate, serás bienvenida.

-Pero no quiero molestar...

-¡Mi bella damisela nunca será una molestia! -Otra vez me sonrojé. Ace se rió.

-De acuerdo... Me quedaré una semana... ¡Pero ni un solo día más!

-¡Bieeeeeeeeeeen mi bella damisela se quedará por una semana!

-Eh... Puedes soltarme las muñecas...

-Ah, sí, perdón. -Me soltó de las muñecas y fui a mi barco a por mis cosas.

-¡Engeeeel! ¿¡Dónde estáaaaaas!? -De pronto mi águila apareció a lo lejos y se posó en el brazo que le dejé para que se posara. Le acaricié la cabeza.- ¿Dónde estabas? -El miró hacia el bosque que había cerca de el barco.- Eso está bien. ¡Has hecho turismo antes que yo! -Reí de mi propio "chiste".

Cogí mis cosas y las cargué en la espalda para poder volver a subir. Una vez arriba busqué a Ace con la mirada y le vi conversar con dos chicas que al parecer estaban molestas con él. Me acerqué a él.

-¿Es tu novia?

-Es muy guapa... ¿Desde cuándo os conocéis?

-Chicas chicas... Que solo es una amiga... ¡Asagi! ¡Sálvame! -Me acerqué al grupo y las chicas me fulminaron con la mirada. Yo no entendía nada.- Diles que no hay nada entre nosotros.

-¿Eh? -Le pegué un puñetazo.- ¿¡PERO TÚ QUÉ VAS CONTANDO POR AHÍ!? ¡PUES CLARO QUE NO HAY NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS!

-¿Cómo te atreves a pegar a Ace-sama? No me extraña que no tengáis nada... ¡Qué bestia eres! -Y dicho eso una de las chicas, cogieron a Ace y se lo llevaron.

-¿Y dónde dejo yo las cosas?

-Tenemos un camarote libre. -¿Desde cuando estaba Marco ahí?- Si quieres puedo llevarte a ella.

-Oh, gracias.

Me llevó entre los pasillos y mientras me iba enseñando de quién era cada camarote. Por fin me enseñó el "mio". Tenía una cama doble, ¿por qué?, un armario grande, un baño y una mesa con una silla. Era acogedor, tenía hasta una escotilla. Me dejó ahí y yo dejé la ropa en el armario y me tiré a la cama.

-¿Qué les habrá picado a esas locas?

No le di importancia y abracé la almohada. A lo tonto a lo tonto, me dormí.

**Continuará.**

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeespero que os haya gustado *v*

Este fic trata de MarcoxOC, no os confundáis e.e

Dejad Reviews *w*


	2. Chapter 2

¡PERDÓN!

En el primer capítulo puse que Ace es de la primera División, pero es de la segunda... *Va a la emo-esquina* Y no me deja cambiarlo... ;-;

**Capítulo 2.**

-¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡CABRÓN! ¡NO HUYAS! -Le gritaba a Ace.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH QUE ME MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡TE JURO QUE TE MATO! ¡QUE VENGAS AQUÍ TE HE DICHO!

-¡MARCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Se dirigía corriendo a Marco y se escondió detrás de él. Me miró.

-¿Qué haces mojada?

-¡A ESTE IMBÉCIL NO SE LE HA OCURRIDO MEJOR MANERA QUE DESPERTARME CON UN CUBO DE AGUA DE MAR! -De pronto empezó a reírse y yo hinché los mofletes.

-Deberías cambiarte. Se te pega la ropa y se te nota todo. -Me miré y era verdad. La camiseta era casi transparente y estaba pegada a mí, y como dormía sin pantalones, pues se me veía todo. Me sonrojé y mis ganas de asesinar a Ace aumentaron.

-Cabeza cerilla... Esto no quedará así... ¡Me vengaré! -Me di la vuelta para ir a mi camarote y todos me miraban.- ¿¡Y VOSOTROS QUÉ MIRÁIS!?

Una vez llegué a mi camarote me quité la camiseta y la dejé secar en la silla, e hice lo mismo con la ropa interior. Me metí en la ducha y después de haberme quitado el agua de mar, me "sequé" el pelo con una toalla (Más bien me lo enredé más). Me puse ropa interior seca y una camiseta de manga corta de Avenged Sevenfold junto mis pitillos negros y unas sandalias romanas negras. Me puse a modo de cinturón un pañuelo rojo como mi pelo que me regaló mi padre y salí, con la espada a la cintura. Me acordé de mi cadena y el anillo y como no, mi pulsera de pinchos.

Fui al comedor y me fijé que había bastantes mesas con mucha gente comiendo y charlando. Cogí algo dulce, unos bollos de chocolate y un chocolate caliente. Me senté en una mesa que había vacía y empecé a comer. Alguien se sentó frente a mí pero no le dirigí la mirada, seguía sumergida en mi mundo de cómo matar a Ace.

-¿Está libre? -Alcé la mirada y vi a Marco.

-Ah, sí, tranquilo. -Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que decidí romper el silencio.- ¿Ace es siempre así de idiota?

-Sí... A mí me lo hizo una vez, y estuvo atento a las consecuencias. Desde entonces... Bueno, te lo imaginas. -Yo me reí.

-Sí, me lo imagino. Estoy planeando devolverle la putada... Y creo que se me ha ocurrido algo... ¿Sabes dónde están los suministros de agua de las duchas?

-Sí pero para qué... Oh, vale, creo que ya te entiendo. -Apoyé los brazos en la mesa y me incliné hacia delante.

-Esto queda entre tú y yo, ¿eh?

-Vale vale... Termina el desayuno y te digo luego.

-¡Yay!

Terminamos de comer y dejé los platos en la mesa. Marco me dijo que ya los recogerían pero no me sabía bien dejar mi trabajo a otras personas pero bueno. ¡Era hora de devolverle la putada! Me llevó a una sala grande, donde había varios generadores donde se filtraba el agua de mar y le echaban miles de cosas para que fuera "dulce".

-Marco, ¿cuál es el de la ducha de Ace? -Me señaló uno.- Gracias... ¿Puedes dejarme sola?

-¿Eh? ¿No necesitas ayuda?

-No... Solo quiero saber cuándo ira a ducharse.

-Pues... Mirando la hora que es... Dentro de poco.

-Vale... Gracias. -Sonreí y fui directa a el cacharro de Ace.

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Se le escuchó a Ace gritar desde su camarote. Yo sonreí sadicamente.

-Asagi, creo que tienes que esconderte. -Me advirtió Marco.

-Sí, yo también lo creo. ¡Nos vemos luego! -Me despedí con la mano y fui corriendo a la parte trasera del barco. Por suerte no había nadie y me senté. Estuve mirando al cielo, ensimismada en mis cosas hasta que vi que un punto rojo venía corriendo hacia donde yo estaba. Una toalla era lo único que tapaba sus partes nobles y no pude evitar echar a reír.- Se te ve más guapo y todo...

-¡Estúpida enana! ¡Esta me la pagarás!

-En realidad estamos en paz. Tú me has mojado, yo te he pintado. Ya está. -Se quedó un rato mirándome con cara de pocos amigos hasta que gruñó y se dio la vuelta.

-Estúpida...

-Oi Ace, no te enfades conmigo. Se quitará, tranquilo... O eso creo...

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Que se quita.

Se fue por donde vino y yo seguí en mis mundos, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer.

-Tal vez me haya pasado... -Negué con la cabeza.- Eso es para que sepan que no hay que meterse conmigo... -Intenté quitarle importancia al asunto, pero no sabía por qué me sentía mal conmigo misma. Me había pasado un poco.- Ag, iré al infierno por esto...

Me levanté de donde estaba sentada y fui a su camarote. Toqué la puerta.

-Está abierto. -Abrí.

-Ace, perdón... Me he pasado un poco con la broma... No quería llegar a esto pero...

-En realidad tiene su gracia. Y yo también me he pasado con la broma del agua. -Se rió entre dientes.- No vamos a cambiar nunca, ¿verdad? -Yo sonreí.

-Sinceramente, espero que no. Echaba de menos tus estúpidas bromas viejo.

-Tsk... Enana... Bueno, me quiero quitar este estúpido mejunje. ¿De qué está hecho?

-Es un secreto. -Le saqué la lengua burlona.- No te lo diré. Voy a tomar un poco el aire. Es más, voy a explorar la isla de aquí al lado.

-Vale, pero no te pierdas. Llévate mi Den Den Mushi. -Señaló su mesita.

-Vale. -Lo cogí y lo guardé.- Ire con Engel. Si tengo algún problema te lo mando.

Salí de su camarote y me dirigí al mio. Entré y cogí una capa negra con gorro y mi mochila. Me la puse y salí. Vi a Engel revolotear por el cielo y le silbé. Seguido se posó en mi hombro iba a saltar a mi bote pero justo alguien me llamó.

-¡Asagi! ¿A dónde vas?

-Ah, hola Marco. Iba a hacer un poco de "Turismo" a la isla.

-Ah... Dentro de poco nos vamos a mover así que...

-Tranquilo, Ace me ha prestado su Den Den Mushi. Como le he dicho a él, si tengo algún problema, enviaré a Engel a que os avise.

-¿Engel?

-Sí, mi Águila. -Este hizo una especie de reverencia y le acaricié la cabeza.

-Le tienes bien amaestrado...

-Para nada. Casi casi se crió conmigo y somos grandes amigos. Nos entendemos con la mirada.

-Qué interesante amistad... ¿Te importa si me acompañas a la ciudad de aquí al lado? Es que tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas y...

-Vale, no hay problema. -Le sonreí y noté cierto rubor en sus mejillas pero no le di importancia.

* * *

Cuando desembarcamos cerca de la isla, este bajó de un salto. Yo hice lo mismo y fuimos seguido a el pueblo de ahí.

-Asagi, ¿De qué conoces a Ace?

-Bueno... Mi padre es un muy buen amigo del hermano de Luffy... Y me presentó a Luffy y este me presentó a Ace. Somos amigos de la infancia.

-¿Quién es tu padre? -Se había detenido y estaba serio.

-Eso no importa ahora. -Me sentía un poco incomoda al hablar de mi padre. Siempre estuve incomoda.- ¿Qué tienes que hacer en el pueblo? -Ya se había relajado y seguíamos caminando.

-Tengo que encontrar a una persona.

-¿Qué persona es?

-Son cosas mias...

-Jo, eres aburrido Marco. -Le hice un puchero y se rió.- Por cierto, ¿por qué me mira tanta gente? Me miran raro...

-... No sabrá con quién anda... -Decía una mujer.

-... Pobre chiquilla... -Decía otra. Y así mucha gente.

-Es que aquí me tienen miedo. -Le miré con asombro.

-¿A tí? Ah... Por algo eres el comandante de la primera división...

-En efecto. Por algo, pero tengo mi corazoncito.

-Ooooooh, Marco está enamoradoooo... ¿De quién? ¿Eh, eh, eh?

-No son asuntos tuyos. -Le agarré del brazo.- ¿Qué haces?

-No me despegaré hasta que me lo hayas contado.

-No me seas infantil...

-¡Dímelo!

-¡No!

-¿Por quéeeeee?

-No te lo diré... Mira, ahí esta esa persona. Ahora déjame hablar con él y ve a mirar tiendas o lo que sea... -Le solté el brazo y me crucé de brazos.

-No es justo, eres malo...

-Malísimo...

Ya se había sentado enfrente de aquel señor misterioso y yo fui a mirar tiendas, como él me dijo. Engel revoloteaba por el cielo y de vez en cuando se posaba en mi hombro para no perderme de vista. Vi una tienda de ropa que me llamó bastante la atención. Entré y vi todo tipo de cosas.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿qué desea?

-¿Eh? ah, solo mirar. Si me gusta algo se lo diré.

-Como usted guste señorita.

Me puse a curiosear una parte de capas y de pronto alguien me agarró de el brazo. Me giré y vi a Marco.

-¿Ya has terminado?

-Sí. He reunido lo que necesitaba. Bueno, ¿has visto algo que te guste?

-Qué va... Estaba curioseando las capas pero no veo nada de mi gusto... Ahora iba a mirar los pantalones... -Él hizo un Mohín.

-¿Te llevará mucho tiempo?

-Qué va, tu tranquilo. Si quieres vuelve al barco.

-No, te espero.

Me acerqué y vi unos cortos negros que tenían tirantes rojos y una camiseta negra de tirantes con un estampado de una calavera blanca. Se me iluminaron los ojos y fui con ello al probador. No tardé mucho y salí.

-¿Qué tal me queda?

-¿Por qué todo lo que tienes es negro?

-Me gusta el negro... ¿Pero qué tal me queda?

-Bastante bien... Pero ten cuidado si decides ir con esos pantalones en cubierta, hay muchos con las manos largas.

-No te preocupes por mí, que ya tengo 19 años.

-¿Sí? Te echaba 25...

-¿¡ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO VIEJA!? -Alzó las manos de manera pacifista y yo hinché los mofletes, típico en mí.

-No no, tranquila...

Volví al probador pero esta vez me guardé la capa en la mochila y fui a pagar.

-Serán 5,000 berris.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ ESTAFA ES ESTA!? -Grité y Marco se me acercó. De pronto vi que el dependiente empezaba a temblar.

-Quería decir que son 1,000 berris.

-Aah... -Pagué y guardé las cosas en la mochila. Salimos y empecé a reírme.- En serio, ¿qué has hecho para que te tengan tanto miedo?

-Yo que sé... Pregúntales a ellos pero ahora volvamos al barco...

-Espera, ¿y Engel? No está volando por aquí... ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé. Ya aparecerá, ¿no?

-No... Nunca ha tardado tanto en aparecer... Lo peor es que tengo una corazonada... Marco, deja mis cosas en el barco, por favor, yo iré a buscarle.

-No, voy contigo.

-No es necesario. Prefiero ir yo sola...

-Pero yo no quiero que te pierdas.

-Jo, pareces Ace de pequeño...

-¿Eso es malo? -Yo le sonreí.

-No, todo lo contrario.

**Continuará.**

Eeeeeeen fin...

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Engel? ¿Quién es el padre de Asagi? Lo sabréis en los siguientes capítulos nvn

Dejad Reviews :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Recorrimos todo el pueblo en busca de Engel, pero sin suerte pero al final llegamos a la salida del pueblo, que daba un camino hacia el bosque. Lo seguimos, y al fondo vimos una casa, que parecía abandonada por todos los dibujos que tenía en las paredes. Escuché varias voces y me acerqué. Me senté debajo de una ventana que estaba abierta y me asomé un poco. Había 2 hombres, cada cual más feo que el otro... De pronto vi una jaula y en esta había una ave, de plumas blancas de motas rojas por las alas y la cola junto a ojos, también rojos. Le reconocí, era Engel. Este me vio, y tenía los ojos entristecidos, como si me pidiera ayuda.

-Marco... Esos hombres han atrapado a Engel... Voy a ayudarle...

-¿Cómo?

-Tú mira y verás. Yo también soy una usuaria, al igual que tú...

-¿Sí? ¿Cual?

-Soy usuaria de la Mizu Mizu no mi, es decir, de agua. Lo genial de este poder, es que he conseguido manipular en agua de mi entorno a mi antojo... Mira, ahí hay un vaso de agua.

Hice una serie de movimientos con la mano, y el agua del vaso comento a flotar en el aire, cogiendo la forma de un águila. Yo seguí moviendo la mano, e hice que el águila se abalanzase contra aquellos hombres y los derribé. Seguido, el águila se transformó en una gran masa de agua, que atrapó a los hombres, dejándolos sin aire. Cuando creí haberlos dejado inconscientes, devolví el agua al vaso, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Sabes? También puedo usar el agua que hay en las personas para controlarles. -Sonreí sadicamente .- Pero también puedo usar el agua de mi cuerpo, mira.- De la palma de mi mano, salió una bola de agua y empezó a flotar.- Lo mejor es que no me deshidrato. -El agua volvió a mi cuerpo.- El único inconveniente, es que no puedo manejar la del mar... La de los ríos sí, pero no la de mar...

-Bueno, ha sido un buen espectáculo, pero mejor saquemos a tu amigo, ¿no? -Yo asentí con la cabeza y me metí de un salto por la ventana.

-¿Tendrán alguno de estos dos la llave? -Me arrodillé a la par de uno, y me use a buscar en sus bolsillos.- No ha habido suerte. Igual este... -Me levanté y me arrodillé a la par del otro. Encontré un juego de llaves.- A ver si alguna de estos es...

Me levanté y me dirigí a la jaula. Empecé a probar llaves y llaves, y al final, una se abrió. Nada más abrir la jaula, Engel salió y echó a volar. Su brillo en la mirada volvió y yo me reí.

-¿Volvemos al barco? -De pronto el Den Den Mushi de mi muñeca empezó a sonar. Yo contesté.- ¿Sí?

-¿Asagi? -Era Ace.- ¿Dónde estás? Marco tampoco está... ¿Vas a volver pronto?

-Tranquilo chico, Marco está conmigo. Ahora volveremos.

-Pues daos prisa, que si no, me como vuestra comida.

-Ace, -Dijo Marco.- como toques mi comida, te juro que te corto las manos. -Se escuchó a Ace tragar saliva.

-V-vale, pero daos prisa. -Y colgó.

-Joder... Bueno, volvamos, ¡que tengo hambre! -Eché a correr.- ¡Te echo una carrera!

-¡Eso es trampa! .-Me giré y le saqué la lengua. Este solo sonrió y echó a correr.

* * *

-Arf... Arf... Arf... Arf... Mala per... persona... Has volado... No vale... -Estaba jadeando, pues estuve corriendo desde el bosque hasta el barco y claro, Marco, echó a volar.

-Bueno, ahora tienes espacio para la comida. -Me dio unos golpes en la espalda.

-Iré a... ducharme... Aaaaaarf...

Dicho esto, me arrastré hasta mi camarote y me tiré en la cama. Estaba bastante cansada, y sudada, que era lo peor. Me levanté, una vez recuperé un poco de fuerza y me desnudé. Dejé la ropa en el suelo. Pasaba de recogerla, ya lo haría después. Me metí en el baño y me miré en el espejo. Estaba bastante despeinada, pero me gustaba como me quedaba. Me metí a la ducha. Ahí estuve bastante rato hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de mi baño.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Marco. Date prisa, que Ace se come tu comida...

-Voooooooy...

Salí de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla. _"¿Por qué son tan cortas las toallas? Apenas me tapa medio muslo..." _Salí del baño y me encontré a marco recogiendo mi ropa del suelo. Al escucharme salir, se giró para verme y de pronto se volvió un tomate con patas. Fijo que yo estaba igual.

-P-perdón. No era mi intención espiarte. -Hizo una reverencia y se fue de mi camarote corriendo.

Me senté en la cama, sin soltar la toalla. Miré al techo y luego al espejo del armario. Estaba casi tan roja como mi pelo. Traté de calmarme y me empecé a vestir. Decidí ponerme la ropa que compre junto a unas botas militares sin atar. Una vez lista salí del camarote, y descubrí lo hambrienta que estaba. No entendí bien por qué todas las chicas que pasaban por mi lado me miraban tan mal. _"¿Qué les he hecho yo?" _Pronto Engel se posó en mi hombro y llegué al comedor. Ahí, por suerte, Engel podía entrar, y hasta le dieron algo de comida a él solo. Me senté en la misma mesa que el día anterior y me puse a comer.

-Mi bella damisela, ¿te gusta la comida? ¿es de tu agrado? -Alcé la mirada y vi a Thatch. Le sonreí y me pareció que sus ojos se volvían corazones.

-Está muy rica, sí. Thatch.

-¿Sí, mi bello ángel caído?

-¿Por qué todas las chicas me miran tan mal? No les he hecho nada, que yo sepa...

-Ah, es por que les caes mal.

-Ah, no ayudas, ¿sabes? -Este rió.

-Ya, perdón. Les caes mal por que te llevas demasiado bien con Ace y con al parecer, Marco. Ellas llevan bastante tiempo intentando tener algo con ellos, pero se niegan en rotundo. -Hizo un mohín.- Y llegaste tú, y mírate. Con todas las confianzas del mundo.

-¿EN SERIO ES POR ESO? -Todos me miraron por haber gritado.- Perdón. ¿En serio es por eso? ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿Cinco? Por favor...

-¿Quién tiene cinco años? -Apareció Ace de la nada.

-Al parecer las chicas de vuestro barco me tienen envidia. -Pinché un cacho de carne y me lo comí. Él se rió.

-Debes sentirte afortunada de que te hable.

-¿Disculpa? Encima que me molesto en quedarme POR QUE TÚ ME LO PEDISTE. -Enfaticé las últimas palabras y Thatch empezó a reírse.- Yo, encima, voy a ir detrás de ti... JA. -Ace solo se limitó a sonreír.

Aunque no hubiera terminado de comer, con Engel posado en mi hombro, me fui del comedor. Me puse a caminar por la cubierta y de pronto, vi que tres buques de la marina se acercaban a nosotros. _"¿Es que nadie se ha dado cuenta? Tendré que avisarles yo..." _Corrí hacia donde estaba Barbablanca y vi que estaba hablando con Marco. De nuevo, noté calor en mis mejillas y juraría que era, de nuevo, un tomate con patas. Intenté calmarme y cuando creí dominar la situación, me acerqué a ellos.

-Viejo, se acercan tres buques de la Marina. -Los dos me miraron.

-Gurarararara gracias por avisar, hija.

-¿Hija? ¿Cómo que hija?

-Padre llama así a todos sus Nakamas.

-Yo no soy Nakama. Estoy aquí de... de... de... ¿de qué estoy?

-Te haré una propuesta, hija mía. Ya que tú no lo ves... ¿Quieres unirte a la tripulación Barbablanca? -Miré a Marco, pidiendo ayuda y él solo sonreía. Entendí que él quería que me uniera por que además, yo no tenía tripulación, viajaba sola.

-Pues... Supongo que sí... -De pronto se escuchó una explosión.- Vaya, algo me dice que nos están saludando.

-Gurarararararara, en esta pelea, decidiré en qué escuadrón te meto.

-Gracias, viejo. -Le sonreí y salimos corriendo, Marco y yo, al lugar de la explosión, donde ya había comenzado una batalla.- No puedo quedarme atrás...

De mis manos surgieron dos gotas de agua, que se transformaron en Dragones de Rio que fueron directamente a atacar a los marines. El Dragón, pasó por el cuerpo de los marines, quitándoles el agua del cuerpo, deshidratandolos. Así era más fácil derrotarlos. Me cansé de usar el agua y volvió a mis manos. Desenvainé mi espada, y vi que una muchacha era atacada por cinco Marines. Era injusto y fui a ayudarla. De un golpe con la espada pude derribar a dos hombres y estos me dispararon. Me hicieron agujeros en el ojo y en el hombro.

-Chicos inútiles... -Sonreí sadicamente y los agujeros se cerraron.

Ataqué a los hombres que seguían en pie y los maté. La joven, simplemente me sonrió de modo de agradecimiento. La chica se fue corriendo a por unos Marines y unos cuantos me rodearon. Obviamente, no tuve ningún problema en deshacerme de ellos pero el último, no era tonto, y me disparó en el estómago.

No me lo podía creer, una bala de Kairouseki. Pronto empecé a sangrar, pero no le di importancia. Había estado en peores situaciones anteriormente así que, le corté con la espada. Cuando todo hubo terminado, me permití desmayarme.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en la enfermería. Tenía tubos que salían de mis brazos, que me transmitían sangre. También tenía el estómago vendado y no tenía mi ropa puesta, tenía una camisón blanco puesto. Pude reconocer a Ace, a Thatch, a Marco y a la chica que salvé.

-Hola...

-¡Asagi! -Ace se me tiró y me abrazó.- ¡Estúpida! ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados!

-P-perdón... Me cuesta respirar... -Se quitó de encima mio.

-¡Perdón! ¿Pero en qué pensabas al enfrentarte a tantos marines? Siempre hay que tener un mínimo de cordura. Nunca se sabe qué harán...

-Quería ayudar... Pero no pensé en ningún momento que me atacarían con una bala de Kairouseki...

-No pasa nada, mi bella damisela, ahora solo tienes que descansar.

-Asagi... -Me giré a la joven que me llamó.- Yo... lo siento... Si no me hubieras ayudado, no te hubieran rodeado y no estarías así... -Se llevó las manos a la cara.- Lo siento...

-Para nada, no tienes por qué lamentarte. Es más, hacía tiempo que no me encontraba así, y echaba de menos la sensación. Me llamaréis suicida, -Sonreí.- pero en mi opinión, no se puede ganar si no se pierde... Además, me gusta ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan y vi, que tu en ese momento lo necesitabas. -De pronto, la joven apartó sus manos de la cara y empezó a llorar. Yo le sonreí.

-Yo quiero saber por qué manejas tan bien la espada... -Dijo Thatch.

-Mi padre me enseñó cuando tenía 7 años.

-En serio, ¿quién es tu padre? -Preguntó Marco.

-¿No os lo ha dicho pues es... -Le tapé la boca a Ace antes de que dijera nada.- ¿feo güé hafeh? -Y seguido le di un cogotazo. El resto se rió.- ¿¡PERO A TI QUE TE PASAAAAAAAAA!?

-Chicos, podéis dejarnos a solas, ¿por favor?

-Claro. -Y nos dejaron solos.

-A ver, Ace, cariño... No quiero que sepan quién es mi padre.

-¿Pero por qué? Si es un gran tipo... ¿Te avergüenzas de él?

-Todo lo contrario pero... Tengo miedo que dejen de tratarme como me tratan solo por saber quién es mi padre... Y creo que me entiendes mejor que nadie. -A esto él solo asintió con la cabeza y me revolvió el pelo.

-De acuerdo enana, tu "secreto" está a salvo conmigo. -Me sonrió y fue a la puerta.- El doctor ha dicho que si no te mueves mucho, mañana podrás volver a ponerte de pie.

-Me alegra escuchar eso... Adiós.

El me devolvió el saludo y cuando abrió la puerta, pude escuchar mil y unas maldiciones acercándose hacia aquí. De pronto Engel entró a todo correr, seguido de unas diez personas.

-¡Fuera bicho! ¡Deja en paz a Asagi-chan! -Engel se posó en la silla de al lado y yo le miré.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Le va a atacar si no le sacamos de aquí! -De pronto vi que uno desenvainaba la espada.

-¡QUIETO TODO EL MUNDO! -Grité y al parecer me hicieron caso.- Engel es mi amigo, no me hará daño. Solo me hace compañía...

-¿Segura?

-Sí... -Una vez que todos salieron, me permití hacer un mohín.- Nos han dejado solo, ¿eh Engel? -Le acaricié la cabeza.- Son un poco bestias pero... Tendrás que acostumbrarte... He... -Me reí.- He aceptado ser la Nakama del gran Shirohige. -Le miré y noté cierto asombro en su mirada.- Tranquilo, que no te harán nada y si te lo hacen... Se atendrán a las consecuencias. -Me reí.- Creo que trataré de dormir un poco...

Dicho esto, intenté acomodarme en la cama y cerré los ojos. Engel, hizo lo mismo, en el asiento y al de poco, me dormí.

**Continuará.**

¡EEEEEEN FIN!

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo x3

Dejad reviews *3*


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Nada más abrir los ojos, lo primero que hice fue, quitarme los tubos de los brazos y levantarme. Al principio, me tambaleé un poco y desperté a Engel. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí. Me sorprendió ver el rostro de Marco tan cerca.

-¿Qué haces de pie?

-No me gusta estar sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

-Él no ha dicho nada. Acabo de despertar y no estaba nadie menos Engel.

-Ah... Pues túmbate, voy a por el médico.

-No quiero.

-No te lo he pedido. Es una orden de tu comandante.

-¿Cómo?

-Venía a darte la noticia. Padre ha decidido que estarás bajo mi mando. -Yo sonreí y este se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Eso es genial Marco!

-Oi oi, ¿por qué tanto entusiasmo? ¡Asagi! ¿Qué haces de pie? -Apareció Ace.

-No me gusta estar sin hacer nada. -De pronto Engel echó a volar.

-Pero debes descansar. El médico aún no ha venido, es más, está cambiándose. Acabo de hablar con él. Ahora te iba a ver.

-Tsk... ¡Marco me ha dicho que estoy en la primera división! ¡Es genial!

-¿Sí? -Preguntó atónito y Marco sonrió, de afirmación.- Vaya... Yo te quería bajo mis órdenes. -Pasó su brazo por mi cuello y empezó a frotarme la cabeza con el puño.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaau! ¡Ace malo, suelta! -Intentaba zafarme de su agarre, pero no podía.

-¿Qué hacéis con mi paciente? -El médico llegó y Ace me soltó.- Deberías estar guardando reposo.

-¡No me gusta no hacer nada! -Levanté las manos al aire, pidiendo ayuda a Dios.

-Bueno, siéntate, que tengo que retirar las vendas para ver cómo va la cosa. -Yo asentí con la cabeza y me fui a sentar en la camilla.

Una vez me senté, me subí la camiseta, y caí en que solo tenía las bragas puestas. Me puse como un tomate y la bajé de golpe. Miré a los sujetos, con esperanzas de que no se hubieran dado cuenta, pero el único que no estaba rojo (Por así decirlo), era el médico.

-Eh... Chicos, me podéis dejar... y tal... -Cada vez se veía menos diferencia entre mi piel y mi pelo. Estos asintieron y se marcharon, cerrando la puerta.

-Bien, déjame ver la herida. -Me subí la camiseta hasta la zona del busto y dejé que retirara las vendas.- Es increíble... No te ha quedado ni cicatriz... Puedes bajarte la camiseta.

-Es por mi Akuma no Mi. -Yo la bajé.- No sé como pero... Tengo la habilidad de curarme las heridas. O al menos, acelerar el proceso.

-Es un poder interesante... Bueno, ya puedes moverte pero, -De un cajón sacó una pomada.- tienes que echarte esto cada mañana. ¿Vale? Es ¡o durante una semana. Después ven a verme.

Yo asentí. Cogí la pomada y salí de ahí. Iba tranquila hacia mi camarote cuando un Thatch salvaje apareció.

-Mi dulce Asagi, ¿qué tal el estómago?

-No ha quedado ni cicatriz. Le sonreí y me miró asombrado.

-¿Ni cicatriz? No puede ser.

-¿No me crees? -Dije fingiendo estar molesta.

-¿Cómo no creer a una bella damisela? Simplemente, es extraño...

-Es por la Akuma no mi... Bueno, voy a ponerme algo decente... Adiós. -Me despedí con la mano y me fui.

Llegué al camarote y lo primero que hice fue, quitarme el camisón y mirarme al espejo. En realidad, quedaron unas marcas, pero no se veían a no ser que hubiera buena iluminación. Me dediqué a rebuscar en el armario algo de ropa. Saqué una camiseta de manga corta negra, con un dibujo de un Dragón rojo, junto a mis pitillos negros y unas botas rojas. Me peine con los dedos, y cómo no, mi collar y mi pulsera. Salí y me dediqué a deambular por la cubierta, buscando algo que hacer. Ahora que era de la tripulación de Shirohige, tenía tiempo más que de sobra. A lo lejos divisé a Marco, estaba leyendo y decidí molestarle.

-Maaa~rco, ¿qué haces?

-¿No ves que intento leer?

-Ah, tú lo has dicho, intentas. ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

-¿Eh? -Ya era tarde, le tenía agarrado de la muñeca y me puse a arrastrarle.- ¿¡A dónde me llevas!?

-¡Vamos a molestar a Ace! -Vi a Ace, rodeado de... 10 chicas. Me reí de ellas y tuve pena por Ace. -Aaa~ce, ¡vamos a hacer algo divertido! -Me miró. Me pedía ayuda con la mirada.

-¿Y tú que quieres mosquita muerta? -Me dijo una de las chicas.

-No se te ha perdido nada aquí, emo.

-¿Emo? -Pregunté desconcertada. Miré a todas direcciones y me señalé.- ¿Yo?

-Encima se hace la tonta...

-Tú lo has dicho, me HAGO la tonta. Al menos tengo cojones de enfrentarme a la Marina y con un balazo en el estómago. -A esto se callaron.

-Pero sigues siendo una emo.

-Y tú una Fangirl acosadora. -Pensé que le explotaría la cabeza de lo roja que estaba. Al final, se fue, seguida de sus "lame culos". Me reí de ellas.- Pobres Fangirls acosadoras...

-Joder, pequeña, pero matona... -Dijo Ace.

-¿A quién llamas tú pequeña? -Le fulminé con la mirada y puso las manos en alto.- Ya me parecía a mí... ¡Vayamos a hacer algo! Es aburrido no hacer nada...

-Yo estaba entretenido intentando leer un libro...

-Tú lo has dicho, INTENTANDO leer un libro.

-¡Marco! -Apareció Thatch.- Padre dice que tú y los tuyos tenéis que ir a encargaros de unos piratas que han atacado una isla bajo nuestros dominios.

-¿En serio? -Dije ilusionada. Me brillaban los ojos y Marco hizo un mohín.

-Asagi, esta será una buena oportunidad para que puedas conocer a tus compañeros. Iré a avisarles. Tú ve a prepararte, iremos en seguida. -Yo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a mi camarote. Me puse mi espada, como siempre, y salí. Me puse a buscar a Marco y le vi, junto a un grupo de personas, entre ellos, las fangirls acosadoras de Ace.- ¿Ya estás lista?

-Sí. ¿Cuándo iremos?

-¿_Irémos_? -Repitió con la que me llamo _emo_ anteriormente.- Tú te quedas aquí. -Yo solo le sonreí.

-Lamento informarte que el viejo me ha metido en la primera división. -Su cara era épica en esos momentos.- Supongo que tú también estás.

-Así es, así que dejad de discutir. Saldremos ahora. Tardaremos un día en ir y un día en volver. En cuatro días el barco se moverá a otra isla, por lo que debemos apresurarnos. ¡Salgamos ya!

* * *

Una vez llegamos a la isla que teníamos que ir, las fangirls acosadoras, empezaron a hablar mal de mí, pensando que no me enteraría, y es que hay que ser mu' tonto para pensar que no las escucharé, si están LITERALMENTE a mi lado.

-¿Dónde creéis que estarán? -Preguntó uno.

-Probablemente en un bar. -Dijo Marco.

-Esperad. Seguramente, saben que mandarían a algún comandante para acabar con ellos y probablemente, tengan una emboscada preparada... Ya que a mí no me conocen, propongo entrar yo primero.

-¿Y si te reconocen? Al fin y al cabo, eres una pirata famosa... -Dijo uno.

-¿Famosa? ¿Tengo recompensa?

-Sí, la sacaron hace poco además. Diría que después de la guerra que tuvimos. Tu cabeza vale 250,000,000 berries.

-¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? -Grité junto a las Fangirls.- ¿¡250,000,000!?

-Sí. -Buscó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó unos papeles de Wanted y sacó el mio y me lo tendió.- Míralo tú misma.

-250,000,000... -Me reí.- Papá se sentirá orgulloso de mí pero mamá... Me da miedo volver a casa... Entonces el plan queda suspendido. -Le devolví el papel.- Aún y así... Tengo una idea. Esperad aquí.

Me acerqué al único bar del pueblo y me asomé por la ventana. En efecto, había hombres apuntando a la puerta, con pistolas y espadas. Se me ocurrió la brillante idea de usar su voluntad en su contra. Con un movimiento de muñeca, hice que se apuntaran entre sí y Marco vino a mi lado. Le dije que mirara.

-¿Hago que disparen?

-Espera, entra conmigo. -Yo asentí, sin soltar el agarre que tenía sobre ellos y entramos al bar. Todos nos miraron con miedo en las miradas.- Chicos, mi compañera, está en dudas si hacer que disparéis o no. ¿Debería hacerlo?

-No lo se comandante... ¿Debería? -Sonreí sádicamente y Marco me acompañó en la sonrisa.

-N-o tenéis por qué hacerlo... N-no volveremos a-a atacar... -Dijo uno.

-No me fío. -Dije e hice que un espadachín se acercara al que acababa de hablar.

-¿Qu-qué haces d-desgraciado? -Dijo el mismo.

-N-no puedo controlar mi cuerpo. -Me reí.

-Os controlo mediante el agua de vuestro cuerpo... Es fácil una vez que lo controlas... -Miré cada uno de los rostros de nuestras víctimas. Disfrutaba con cada mueca de horror de ellos.- Comandante, ¿debo, o no debo?

-Haz lo que quieras. Te esperaré junto al resto. -Pasé mi lengua por mis labios y cuando salió Marco, hice que el espectáculo comenzara.

* * *

-Te los has cargado, ¿verdad? -Ya había salido del bar y yo sonreía.

-¡Pues claro! -Este hizo un mohín.

-Ya ha anochecido. Nos quedaremos por la noche y a la mañana abandonaremos el lugar.

-¡YAY! -Gritamos los hombres y yo.

Nos dirigimos a un hospedal y nos alojamos. Yo pedí que me metieran sola en una habitación, y lo conseguí. A la noche, después de haber cenado, llamaron a mi puerta, abrí, y lo que pasó, me asombró. Me pusieron algo en la nariz, que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento.

**Continuará.**

Bueeeeeeeno, ¿qué os ha parecido?

¿Quién le habrá puesto eso? ¿Eh, eh, eh?

Dejad reviews nvn


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

_"¿Es que no saben desertar de otra manera que no sea echándote un cubo de agua fría encima?"_ Pensé.

Me habían despertado, tirándome encima un cubo de agua HELADA encima. Miré a todos lados y pude ver a un hombre joven, bastante musculoso, de pelo castaño y de ojos negros que se reía.

-¿Tan gracioso es despertarme así? -Intenté levantarme pero vi que estaba encadenada, encima, con los brazos en alto...- Suéltame.

-No. -Y siguió riéndose.

-No te he hecho nada, no tienes derecho a encadenarme.

-Me han pedido que te mate... -Y se rió más aún.- Pero antes de matarte... Creo que me divertiré un poco contigo... -Hice un mohín.

-Antes de todo... Si vas a matarme, ¿quién te ha pedido que me mates? Me gustaría gritar un nombre cuando me mates. -Él se rió, otra vez.

-Su nombre es Kayla. -Vale, no me lo esperaba, pero sí me lo esperaba.

-¿Rubia? ¿De ojos verdes? ¿Iba junto a un grupo de chicas?

-Sí. -Hice un mohín. Eran las estúpidas Fangirls acosadoras de Ace.

-Espero que sepan las consecuencias que esto significa para ellas...

De pronto se puso sobre mí y me dio un mordisco en el cuello. Me hizo daño, pero no entendí por qué. No me lo esperaba, eso lo tenía claro, pero entonces caí, que me puso esposas de Kaireouseki. Intenté resistirme pero empezó a darme besos por el cuello, mi debilidad y no pude evitar jadear un poco. Él sonrió.

-Se ve que a pesar de saber que vas a morir, disfrutas...

-Al menos... Moriré feliz... -Y sonreí, pero más bien terminó siendo una mueca al ver que con un cuchillo, me iba a romper la camiseta.- ¡Eh! ¡No la rompas! ¡Es de mis favoritas!

-¿Qué más te da? -Iba a decir algo, pero me acalló con un beso.

Él siguió cortando la camiseta y cuando terminó, la abrió, dejando al descubierto mi ropa interior que, cómo no, era negra. Entró con su lengua en mi boca, buscando la mía con ansias, y cuando la encontró, comenzó a jugar con ella, de una manera que sólo una persona en mi vida lo hizo. Con una mano, empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, que aún estaba mojado y me acarició un pecho por encima de la ropa interior. Apartó su boca de la mía para pasar a mi cuello y empezó a darme besos y a succionar, dejándome marcas. A continuación, con la mano libre, empezó a acariciar mis partes íntimas sobre la ropa interior y recordé.

Una ola de recuerdos se abalanzó sobre mí, haciendo recordarle... Cuando noté que empezaba a meter los dedos en mi parte intima grité.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO! -Éste me tapó la boca con una mano y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y esas ganas que tenías de _hacerlo_? -Un rastro de lágrimas empezó a caer de mis ojos.- ¿Te has arrepentido? ¿O qué? Por que yo no pienso detenerme ahora así que... -De pronto, una especie de llamarada azul cayó del techo y tomó la forma de... ¿Un fénix?- ¡Mierda! -De pronto, dejó de hacer lo que hacía y empezó a correr, hacia una ventana, pero de pronto, el fénix se volvió un humano...

-¿¡MARCO!? -Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al darme cuenta en que situación me encontraba y cerré las piernas, que hasta hace poco estaban abiertas.- ¿¡Q-QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!?

No contestó. Simplemente, se dedicó a golpear al hombre, hasta que empezó a sangrar y perdió el conocimiento. Seguido, buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó unas llaves y se acercó a mí. Yo evitaba mirarle. Me sentía completamente avergonzada, más que cuando me vio al salir de la ducha. De pronto, mi mano derecha cayó al suelo y me fijé que me estaba soltando y cuando me soltó la otra... me abrazó. Noté que mis mejillas se encendían más, ero no pude evitar corresponder a aquél gesto. Me parecía de lo más tierno y cariñoso que existía sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Me tenías muy preocupado... -Dijo en un susurro que hizo que se me erizara la piel.

-Lo siento... Pero no esperaba que nadie viniera a salvarme...

-¿Cómo iba a volver al barco sin ti? Soy tu comandante y además, Ace me mataría si no vuelvo contigo y... No me lo perdonaría a mí... -Eso último, me sorprendió un poco y nos separamos del abrazo. Entonces se quitó la chaqueta y me la tendió.- Póntela.

-¿Eh? -Entonces recordé que me jodió la camiseta y probablemente no había diferencia de colores entre mi pelo y mi cara así que cogí su chaqueta.- No mires... -Él se dio la vuelta y pude apreciar su torso, ahora al descubierto. Realmente, se cuidaba muy bien, tenía una espalda ancha, y fuerte, junto a unos bien definidos brazos. Además, tenía un cuello... Apetitoso, si se diera la ocasión. Pero no era el caso... Hice un mohín y me quité la camiseta y la tiré al suelo y me puse la chaqueta de Marco. Era grande para mi, por suerte, y llegaba a taparme parte de los muslos, cosa que agradecí pues, no quería parecer una exhibicionista.- Ya puedes mirar...

-Wou, te queda mejor que a mi... -Él se rió y yo me sonrojé, haciendo un gesto infantil, al que se rió más.- Bueno, -Cogió al hombre y lo ató con unas cuerdas que se encontró por ahí. Seguido, lo cargó al hombro, cuan saco de patatas.- ¿volvemos? -Yo asentí y salimos de, al parecer, una casucha de las afueras.

-Marco... ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Bueno... Cuando estábamos desayunando, vi que no bajabas y Kayla y las otras, me vinieron a _acosar_, como tú dices. -Él se rió y yo solo puse una mueca de asco ante aquel nombre y este lo notó.- Bueno... Subí a tocar la puerta, para que bajaras, pues ya íbamos a irnos, y al ver que no contestabas, decidí entrar, pero no había rastro de ti. Lo más extraño, es que estaban tu pulsera y tu collar, y el resto de tu ropa, por lo que temí lo peor, y así fue. Reuní a todos a fuera de la posada, y decidimos buscarte. Todos, excepto Kayla y sus amigas...

-Por qué será... -Dije con sarcasmo.

-¿Decías algo?

-¡No, nada! -De pronto, Engel se posó en mi hombro y le acaricié la cabeza. Vi en su mirada preocupación y alivio, al verme bien.

-Ah... Bueno, decidí recorrer la ciudad, en tu busca y al no verte, ni nadie de nosotros, pensé que tal vez estarías por las afueras y... Te escuché gritar. ¿Se puede saber qué te había hecho? Cuando entré, estaba sobre ti, y he temido lo peor.

-Pues... Iba a matarme pero... primero me ha dicho que... quería pasar un buen rato... conmigo... -No pude evitar que una lágrima cayera, pero taé mi cara con mechones de pelo que me caían sobre esta.

-Solo por eso, me estoy planteando el matarlo.

-Me gustaría tener ese placer yo.

-Bueno... Lo llevaremos ante todos, y decidiremos qué haremos, ¿vale?

-Marco... Gracias...

-No tienes por qué darlas.

-No sabes hasta qué punto me has ayudado... -Le abracé por la espalda, pues yo estaba caminando por detrás de él.- Gracias...

-A-Asagi, ya hemos llegado al pueblo... -Noté que estaba nervioso y al separarme me reí bajito.

-Bien... Quiero hablar con Kayla...

* * *

Nada más llegamos a la posada, subí corriendo a mi habitación, a ponerme ropa "decente". Me quité la chaqueta de Marco y la dejé sobre la cama, e hice lo mismo con la ropa interior. Me duché rápidamente, y secándome el pelo con una toalla, me puse mudas nuevas y mis camiseta de la calavera blanca y mis cortos con tirantes rojos, junto a las botas rojas, ya limpios. Me peiné con los dedos y guardé la ropa en la mochila. Cogí la chaqueta de Marco, y de un auto reflejo, aspiré su aroma. Aún olía a él, y eso, me gustaba. No se cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero los golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi trance.

-¿Sí?

-Asagi, nos vamos ya, ¿estás lista?

-Sí, voy voy.

Salí de la puerta y le tendí la chaqueta, pues era Marco. Yo me adelanté, pues quería hablar con Kayla. Una vez abajo, la busqué con la mirada, y cuando la vi, me acerqué a ella.

-Kayla. -Esta se giró, y cuando me vio, puso una cara... mezcla de miedo y asombro. Hasta empezó a sudar.- Quiero hablar contigo.

-Pero yo no quiero.

-No me obligues a llevarte a rastras. -Esta se rió y yo arqueé una ceja.

-No te será tan fácil.

-¿Que no? -Con un movimiento de muñecas comenzó a moverse y el miedo en su cara aumentó. Por fin salimos a fuera.- Kayla, ¿por qué habéis hecho esto? Se perfectamente que ha sido tu idea.

-¿El qué?

-No te hagas la tonta. El hombre me ha dicho que le habéis pagado para que me matara. -Hizo un mohín y murmuró algo que no entendí.- Sabía que no te agradaba, pero esto... Esto es caer bajo. No entiendo como el viejo te ha aceptado en su tripulación.

-Mira, no voy a perder el tiempo contigo así que, deja de usar lo que estés usando conmigo, y vámonos. Nos estarás esperando. -Cada vez su intento de escaqueo me cabreaba más.

-No me obligues a sacarte la información a la fuerza. Quiero saber por qué.

-¿En serio? Pues te lo diré. Deja de acercarte tanto a Marco, a Ace y a Thatch, o lo lamentarás, ¿entiendes? -Me reí.

-Que a estas alturas me amenaces... No tiene sentido. -Sonreí y esta comenzaba a asustarse. Sonreí más.- Si era eso, no tengo interés en ellos, pero sí te diré algo. Siendo unas Fangirls acosadoras, no conseguiréis nada.

Dejé de hacer presión sobre ella, y volví con el grupo. Los encontré al rededor del tío que intentó... Eso.

-¿Nos dirás ya quién cojones te ha pagado? -Escuché a un cabreado Marco.- O lo lamentarás.

-No diré nada. -De pronto empezó a sudar frío cuando me vio.- Tú...

-Yo... -Me acerqué a él y me arrodillé frente a él.- Mira cabrón... No me andaré con rodeos. O dices quién te ha pagado, o... Atente a las consecuencias. -Sonreí sadicamente y él tragó saliva. Cuando llegó Kayla la señaló con la mirada.

-Ella. Ella y su grupito de amigas me pagó para que matara a...

-Asagi. Manda cojones que no te sepas mi nombre.- Me reí con ironía y un cabreado Marco en dos zancadas se acercó a Kayla.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ LO HABÉIS HECHO!? -Yo me levanté de donde estaba y me acerqué a él. Le puse mi mano sobre el hombro y suspiré.

-No merece la pena. Volvamos al barco.

Desaté los pies del muchacho e hice que se levantara. Le obligué a caminar en contra de su voluntad, y el resto de la comandancia le lanzaba miradas asesinas al muchacho, pues sabían lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle, y muchos me preguntaba cómo estaba. Yo solo decía que bien, para que me dejaran un poco en paz. Me giré, pero no vi a Marco, ni a las chicas.

-¿Y Marco?

-Asagi, cualquiera diría que te gusta Marco... No te has separado ni de él ni de Ace desde que has llegado. -Yo solo me sonrojé y le di en el brazo a el que lo dijo, haciendo que se riera.- No te enfades, solo digo la verdad...

-No me gusta, pero le vamos a perder.

-No pasa nada. Mira, -Señaló al cielo.- ya está aquí.

-Hola chicos. -Saludó cuando se posó en el suelo.- Ahora solo tenemos a una mujer en nuestra comandancia... No te sientas incómoda, ¿eh, Asagi?

-¿Cómo que solo estoy yo? ¿Y Kayla y las demás?

-Después de lo que han hecho, lo mínimo que se puede hacer es echarles de la tripulación. Ya se lo explicaré a padre cuando lleguemos.

-Me sabe mal echarlas... A pesar de lo que querían que me mataran... ¿Qué haremos con él?

-Lo justo es llevarlo ante padre, él nos dirá qué hacer.

-Me parece bien...

* * *

Cuando llegamos al barco, muchos de los que estaban ahí nos rodearon, preguntando por Kayla y sus amigas. Yo me dediqué a ignorar a las personas y me metí en el camarote. Ya eran las 9 de la noche, y estaba cansada. Dejé la mochila tirada en la cama y recordé que no llevaba mi collar ni mi pulsera. Rebusqué en la mochila, y las encontré. Suspiré aliviada y me los use. Salí y me dirigí a la cocina, a saciar el hambre que se apoderaba de mí. Como siempre, me dirigí con Engel, a mi apartada mesa, y me use a comer. No tardó en hacer presencia Ace, pero estaba serio, MUY serio.

-¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga?

-¿Qué mierdas ha pasado cuando estabais fuera?

-Ah... Nada.

-¿Nada? ¡Hostias! Quiero que me lo cuentes tú. Que me lo cuente Marco no me sirve.

-Si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué quieres volver a escucharlo?

-Asagi, esto es muy serio. No quiero que te pongan la mano encima, ¿entiendes?

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Por que eres como Luffy... Siempre te metías en problemas, junto a él, y ya que te tengo cerca, siento la necesidad de protegerte.

-Ace, no eres mi padre. -Y dicho esto, cogí y me fui de el comedor, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, pero mi cabreo era mayor. Cuando estuve fuera, fui a la parte trasera del barco, donde normalmente no había nadie. Me senté y junté mis piernas contra mi pecho y enterré la cabeza entre ellas.- Estúpido Ace...

-¿Qué haces sola? -Levanté la cabeza y pude ver a un sonriente Marco.- Si vas así abrigada, te costiparás.

-Tsk... Quiero estar sola...

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Se sentó en frente de mí.

-Es Ace... Actúa como si fuera mi padre... Ya tengo a uno, y al parecer, ahora, dispongo de otro... -Este rió.- No es tan gracioso. No quiero molestarle con mis asuntos. No quiero molestar a NADIE con mis asuntos.

-Asagi, eso que has dicho, es la tontería más absurda que has dicho desde que has llegado. Todos en este barco somo una familia, e intentamos actuar como tal. Siempre ayudaremos a nuestro prójimo en lo que podamos pero, si no pones de tu parte, no podremos poner fin a lo que sea que te atormente. No te conozco de mucho pero, se que hay algo que carga sobre tu espalda, como si te sintieras culpable de algo... -No pude evitar sollozar y este me abrazó, y yo correspondí al gesto.

-Pero la cosa es que fue mi culpa...

-¿El qué? -Su voz sonaba dulce, relajante...

-La muerte de Izaya... -Con esto rompí a llorar. Hacía años que no pronunciaba su nombre, pero siempre que pensaba en él un dolor punzante me atacaba el corazón. De pronto, Marco empezó a acariciarme el pelo y yo intenté secarme las lágrimas.

-¿Quién era Izaya, Asagi?

-Él... Ha sido casi... La persona más importante de mi vida...

-Des ahogate...

-"Él... Ha sido el primer y el último novio que he tenido... Todo comenzó en villa Fucsia... Cuando papá me dejó, con mamá, que Luffy, Ace y Sabo tenían que hacer no sé qué cosas, yo estaba jugando en el puerto... Y le conocí. Tenía 9 años... y no empezamos con buen pie, al igual que con Ace... -Me reí recordando los viejos tiempos.- Bueno... Antes de ir con Ace, Luffy y con Sabo, siempre iba al puerto, para estar un rato con Izaya, con el que empecé a congeniar, y a querer... Y al parecer él correspondió a mis sentimientos...

A mamá no le hizo gracia que anduviera con él, pero papá me apoyaba... Cuando cumplí los 13 años, él se confesó a mí, y yo le dije que también le quería, y... me dio mi primer beso... Vivimos muchas cosas juntos, pero nunca llegamos a mucho puesto que... Cuando cumplí 15 años, mientras estaba con Luffy... Unos bandidos saquearon el pueblo... Y mataron a Izaya... -Hundí mi cabeza en su hombro para reprimir mis lágrimas.- Antes de aquello... Me regaló el anillo, del que no me separo para nada... Es mi amuleto de la suerte... Al igual que el objeto más valioso que poseo... Cuando él murió... Supe que fue mi culpa pues... No estuve con él... No pude despedirme de él... No pude protegerle... Fui débil..."

-No fue tu culpa. Eras joven, y nadie podría predecir que aquello pasaría. Además, estoy seguro que él nunca querría que sufrieras tanto. Es más, estoy convencido que él querría que vivieras sin arrepentimientos...

-Cuando todo aquello pasó... Solo unos aldeanos sobrevivieron, entre ellos, mi madre... Desde aquel día, juré que protegería a Luffy, aunque estemos separados... Si algo le pasara a Luffy... No podría perdonármelo... Es más, Ace y Luffy, con como mis hermanos... También juré que nunca más amaría a nadie pero... Creo que estoy fallando a mi juramento...

-Ah... ¿Ah sí? -Ahora se notaba nervioso.

-Sí... Creo que empiezo a sentir cosas por alguien... Pero tengo miedo a que por ser débil, vuelva a perderle...

-Ahora entiendo por qué siempre vas de colores fúnebres. Estás guardando luto, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ya llevo 4 años de luto... Pero no son suficientes...

-Asagi, mírame.

Hice lo que me pidió. Iba a decir algo pero no me lo permitió por que... Me besó.

**Continuará.**

¿QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO? ¿Muy duro? :$

XD Dejad Reviews :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Abrí lentamente los ojos y analicé la situación; _"MARCO ME HA BESADO"_. Abrí los ojos como platos y le miré. Estaba... MUY sonrojado, y juraría que yo también.

-Perdón... -Dijo y eso me puso más confusa aún.

-No... No, no... No tiene importancia... -Y gracias a dios, que de pronto apareció Thatch.

-¿Qué hacéis solos? -Miré a otro lado y me puse más roja aún. Escuché que se reía.- Padre te llama Asagi.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Según me ha dicho, solo tú puedes hacer la misión... -Me levanté y puse las manos en mis caderas, para girar la cabeza, con cara de confusión.

-No entiendo nada. Si son misiones difíciles, podéis ir vosotros, para algo sois comandantes, ¿no?

-Pero quiere que vayas tú. No le hagas esperar y ve...

-Vaaaale~

Me dispuse a ir, pero vi a Ace. Estaba cabreada con él todavía, por lo que me desvié un poco y no se como, terminé en la otra punta del barco.

-Bueno, está cerca de la habitación de padre. -Seguí caminando y de pronto alguien me llamó. Me giré y vi a Ace.- ¿Qué? -Dije tajante.

-¿Por qué estás enfadada?

-Por que eres un graaan baka... -Me cruce de brazos y seguí caminando.- Tengo prisa. Adiós. -Y antes que dijera nada me metí en la habitación de padre.- ¿Quieres algo, viejo?

-Asagi, me alegro de verte. Verás... Supongo que conoces Villa Fucsia, ¿no?

-Claro, prácticamente, me he criado en ese pueblo.

-Eso ya lo sabía...

-¿Entonces por qué preguntas? -Le miré con confusión.

-Gurarararara, era para asegurarme que no te olvidabas de tu pueblo... Bueno, quiero que vayas y les ofrezcas mi protección.

-Vaya... ¿No tienen protección?

-Parece ser que no.

-Eso es extraño... Demasiado... Pero me gustaría que alguien me acompañara... Ace estaría bien... ¡Pero qué digo! ¡Si yo ahora mismo estoy enfadada con él! Thatch podría acompañarme.

-Él tiene una misión que hacer. Ve con Marco si quieres.

-¿Eeeeeeh? ¿Lo dices en serio? -Me empecé a poner nerviosa.- No se... Fijo que tiene cosas que hacer y...

-Decidido, irá contigo.

-¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? -Ahora estaba nerviosa y angustiada. No sabía como hablarle después de el beso.- Pero...

-Ni peros ni peras. Irás con él.

-De acuerdo... ¿Eso es todo?

-Si. Puedes volver a lo que estabas haciendo.

-Vale...

Salí de ahí y me puse a divagar por el barco. _"Para que se crean que ahora soy de la tripulación... Debería tatuarme, ¿no? Aunque mamá me matará... ¡Ahí está Thatch! Le diré a ver quién hace los tatuajes..."_.

-¡Thatch! ¡Oi Thatch! -Me acerqué corriendo a él.- ¡Thatch!

-¿Qué pasa Asagi?

-Necesito un favor, ¿quién hace los tatuajes? Es que me gustaría hacerme uno como el de Ace, también en la espalda.

-Tienes suerte, por que los hago yo. -Me sonrió.- Normalmente, cobro, pero por ser tú, te lo hago gratis. -Me guiñó un ojo y le sonreí.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-¿Para cuándo lo quieres?

-Pues... Tengo que partir mañana... Así que, si puedes, ahora mismo.

-De acuerdo. Voy a preparar las cosas, mientras, ve a relajarte. Te aviso, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo. -Le abracé, casi casi de la emoción.- ¡Gracias de verdad!

-Oi, oi Asagi, que pones celoso a tu novio. -Le solté y le miré confusa.

-¿Novio?

-Claro, novio. Bueno, voy a preparar las cosas, adióos. -Se despidió con la mano y se metió en su camarote y me dejó con cara confusa.

-¿Novio? ¿Qué novio? Bueno... Qué más da... -Y me dirigí a mi camarote a darme una ducha.

Una vez, dentro, como siempre, dejé un rastro de ropa por el camino al baño, y me metí dentro. Abrí el grifo, y dejé que el agua cayera sobre mí. No se por qué, pero pasé la lengua por mis labios, y me di cuenta, que sabían a él... Me sentí bastante confusa y sorprendida cuando me beso, pero fue un momento maravilloso. Casi maldecí cuando nos separamos... Deseaba volver a besarle con todas mis fuerzas. Sería maravilloso... Sin darme cuenta, estaba repasando mis labios con mi mano y me avergoncé de ello. Suerte que no había nadie...

Terminé de ducharme y salí, como siempre, envuelta en una toalla y tocaron la puerta. Abrí y era Thatch.

-Ya está listo.

-Vale, voy enseguida. -Le sonreí y noté que estaba un poco sonrojado. Recordé que tenía solo una toalla puesta y me sonrojé yo también. ¿Por qué era tan despistada siempre?

-Vale. Te espero entonces.

-D-de acuerdo. -Cerré la puerta y me miré en el espejo. Estaba algo roja pero me di golpes en los mofletes y se bajó. Abrí mi armario y saqué mi típica ropa interior negra y me la puse, junto a mi camiseta de tirantes negra, aunque tenía 3 como esa... y también mis cortos rojos, junto a unas chancletas negras. No me apetecía secarme el pelo y solo me pasé las manos por el pelo. Salí y me dirigí al camarote de Thatch. Toqué la puerta.

-Está abierto. -Entré y me sonrió.- ¡Hola Asagi! Todo está listo.

-¡Eso es genial!

-Tienes que quitarte la camiseta y el sujetador.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Hombre, claro, no pretenderás que te tatúe la ropa, ¿no? -Lo dijo con tono de burla y me sonrojé.- Tranquila, no miro. Deja la ropa sobre la silla y luego túmbate sobre la cama.

-V-vale.

El se giró y se puso a mirar a la pared, mientras tarareaba algo. Hice lo que me pidió, y de paso me quité las chancletas. Más que tumbarme en la cama, me tiré y ante el sonido de los muelles, este se giró.

-Tal vez te duela, pero es que se me ha terminado la anestesia y...

-No pasa nada. Mi otro tatuaje me lo hicieron sin anestesia, y no dolió tanto.

-Me alegra saber que eres una chica fuerte. -Yo me reí.

-Por cierto... ¿A qué venía antes lo de que tengo novio?

-¿No sois pareja?

¿Quiénes?

-No te hagas la tonta. Todos sabemos que os queréis.

-¿Hablas de Marco? -Me sonrojé mucho y aparté el pelo de mi espalda. Empezó a marcar la silueta del tatuaje con un rotulador y me hizo cosquillas.- No hay nada... -Dije más bien, con decepción.

-Pero lo deseáis. Todos lo sabemos menos vosotros. Ace está hasta estresado por que no lo demostráis.

-Thatch... Antes que tú llegaras... M-me ha besado...

-¡Me alegra escuchar esto!

-Pero... Cuando nos hemos separado... He visto cierta decepción en su cara... S-supongo que esos rumores que... que han empezado, no son ciertos...

-Asagi, él te quiere.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! -Había empezado a tatuar en serio.

-Perdón... Te dije que dolería... Pero ten claro, que él te quiere. Cuando te has ido, he estado hablando con él, y realmente, me había dicho que te ha besado. Él no estaba decepcionado, sino confuso. Él nunca se ha dejado llevar por los sentimientos y, ahora, en cambio, -Se rió.- parece ser que has despertado su lado... sentimental.

-Pero... No entiendo nada... -Thatch hizo un mohín.

-Tú le quieres, ¿verdad?

-S-sí... Supongo que sí...

-Y él te quiere a ti, y tenéis que decirlo.

-Nn... Es cierto que duele un poco... Pero me da miedo, que en el último momento... Diga que no.

-Le conozco demasiado bien. No te dirá que no. -De pronto la puerta se abrió y pasó Ace.

-¿Qué hacéis?

-Me ha pedido que le tatúe la marca de padre. -Escuché reírse a Ace.

-Es extraño que hagas eso... Si tu madre se entera te mata.

-Es que lo hago por eso baka.

-¿Eh? No termino de entender eso.

-El viejo me ha pedido que vaya a Fucsia para ofrecerles la protección, pero me extraña que no tengan la de papá...

-El alcalde se negaba.

-No entiendo nada de lo que decir, ¡pero deja de moverte Asagi!

-¡Aah! ¡No aprietes cabrón! -Y Ace se rió.

-A ver si consigues convencerle.

-No creas que no sigo enfadada contigo...

-¿Pero qué he hecho?

-¡SER UN GRAN BAKA! ¡AAAH! ¡DEJA DE APRETAR THATCH!

-¡PUES DEJA DE MOVERTE! -Hice una mueca de enfado infantil y este se rió. Crucé los brazos y apoyé mi cara en estos.

Seguimos hablando un rato de cosas sin sentido hasta que terminó.

-Esto ya está... Tengo que vendarte. Levanta.

-¿Qué? -Le miré nerviosa más que nada.

-Tranquila, Ace, ¿puedes salir un momento?

-Claro. -Y salió.

-Eh... Puedo... Puedo vendarme yo...

-Aunque no lo parezca, si no te vendo ahora, puede abrirse una herida en la zona del tatuaje.

-Está bien... -Me levanté y le dí la espalda.

-Tranquila, no tocaré donde no debo. Además, tu perteneces a Marco. -Él se rió y yo me puse más roja que nunca, más que mi pelo, si es que era posible y comenzó a vendarme, dando vueltas a mi alrededor. No me hizo falta ponerme la camiseta, pues las vendas me tapaban, y cogí las cosas en la mano.- ¿Ves como no ha sido el fin del mundo? -Me dio una palmada en la espalda y gemí de dolor.- Perdón, pero es una pequeña venganza, por no estarte quieta.

-Tsk... Gracias de todos modos. -Le sonreí y salí de la habitación. Muchos me miraban con cara confusa y yo me tapaba la cara con el pelo, pues no me gustaba que me miraran. Me metí en mi cuarto y dejé la ropa sobre una silla.- Creo que tengo que avisar a Marco... Salí, de nuevo de mi camarote y me puse a buscar a Marco. Le encontré hablando animadamente con Izou y con Vista y me acerqué.- ¡Hola chicos!

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -Me preguntó Izou.

-Acabo de tatuarme la espalda, no es nada malo.

-Ah... Ya creía que te había herido con gravedad...

-Nah, -Dije despreocupada.- además, si fuera eso, con solo reposar sería suficiente. Mi habilidad me da la capacidad de curarme más rápido de lo normal. Es una de las ventajas del agua.

-Eso es muy interesante. -Dijo una voz que me produjo un escalofrío. Me giré y vi a Teach, un hombre que no me causó buena impresión, y mirad que yo no soy de esas que sacan conclusiones precipitadas, pero es que él... Me da malas vibraciones.

-Eh... Sí...

-Lárgate Teach. -Dijo cortante Marco. Se nota que notó mi tensión. El otro, gruñó y se marchó.- Tienes que tener cuidado con ese hombre. Me dio malas vibraciones desde el principio...

-¿A ti también? -Le miré estupefacta.- Ah por cierto, el viejo ha dicho que me tienes que acompañar en mi misión. -Noté que se ponía nervioso.- Tengo que ir a ofrecer protección a Villa Fucsia... -Una sonrisilla salió a la luz.

-S-supongo que sí... ¿Qué te has tatuado?

-La marca del viejo. Es para que me crean... aunque mamá me matará... -Dije más para mí que para otros pero Vista me escuchó y se rió. Le hice una mueca infantil.- ¡No es gracioso! Es muy dulce, pero no la conocéis cabreada... -Un escalofrío me recorrió.- Voy a preparar la mochila. Mañana zarparemos después del desayuno.

-Está bien, hasta otra Asagi. -Me despedí con la mano y en vez de ir a preparar la mochila, decidí subirme al techo de los camarotes.

Vi que no había nadie por lo que me tumbé y me puse a mirar al cielo. Había varias aves revoloteando, entre ellas Engel y al reconocerme, bajó y se posó a mi lado. Le acaricié la cabeza, como siempre.

-¿Qué crees que debería hacer? ¿Decírselo? Le he notado nervioso cuando se lo he dicho... -Hice un mohín y Engel me miraba con un brillo en los ojos, significaba que debía declararme.- Pero mañana, ¿vale? -Este hizo un movimiento de cabeza, para afirmar y volvió al vuelo. Yo seguí mirando al cielo y de pronto una cabeza al revés de mí apareció, asustándome.- ¡Aah! -Levanté de golpe la cabeza y nos dimos un fuerte golpe en la frente, por lo que terminamos los dos con las manos en la frente.- ayayayay... Duele...

-Burra... Eres una burra...

-Es tu culpa, Ace, por asustarme... ayayayay... Baka...

-Quería pedirte perdón por... Lo que sea que haya hecho. No me gusta que estés enfadada conmigo. -Me reí.

-Realmente, ya no lo estoy. Pero deja de comportarte como si fueras mi padre. Ya tengo a dos para eso... -Y se rió.

-De acuerdo... ¿Qué haces sola?

-Me gusta la tranquilidad. Sigo sin acostumbrarme a tener tanta gente a mi alrededor. Me agobian...

-Pues tienes que acostumbrarte. -Acorroló mi cabeza con su brazo y se puso a frotarmela con el puño cerrado. Yo simplemente, traté de zafar el agarre, pero no podía.- ¡Enanaaaaa!

-¡Aaaah! ¡Déjame! ¡DUELE! ¡AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~! -Me di cuenta que la gente nos miraba e hizo que me sonrojara y por fin me soltó. Llevé mis manos a la cabeza y froté.- Eres un bestia. -Le hice un puchero.- Me has hecho daño... -Froté mi cabeza- Por cierto, ¡ya es hora de cenar! -Y dicho esto, salté de arriba y eché a correr seguido por Ace. La gente se nos quedaba mirando, como si fueramos niños u molestásemos y, es que así era. Llegué yo primera y alcé mis manos, en una pose victoriosa.- ¡Gané!

-¿Qué has ganado? ¿Un par de tortas?

-Con chocolate, por favor. -Ante mi pequeño chiste, se rió y fuimos a por la comida. Una vez cogida, fuimos a una mesa y nos pusimos a hablar, como siempre, de cosas sin sentido. También se nos unieron Thatch y Marco. Antes que me fuera, Thatch me llamó.- ¿Sí?

-Mañana por la mañana, miraré la espalda, ¿vale?

-¡Vale! -Sonreí, y esta vez sí que me fui a mi camarote. Llegué y me quité el pantalón y las chancletas y las tiré por ahí. Seguido, me tiré a mi cama y me quedé profundamente dormida.

**Continuará.**

¿Le rechazará? ¿No? ¿Sí? ¡NO LO SÉ! D:

Dejad reviews. :3


End file.
